sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Cuthbert
Name: Brandon Cuthbert Gender: Male Age: 12 Grade: 11th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's Homeroom 228 Hobbies and Interests: A boy on the cutting edge, Brandon seems to have inherited the family knowledge bug in spades and information might as well be ambrosia to him. Naturally inquisitive, he has always been the type to actively expand his growing wealth of data both through extensive research and meticulous firsthand experimentation, and in this regard the saying “leave no stone unturned” might have been written for expressly for him, and his all encompassing drive to go where no man has – or should have – gone before. In summary that means anything that piques his curiosity at the moment. Appearance: Unlike a more stereotypical bookworm, Brandon is actually in very good shape. His lean physique of average height can not only be attributed to his participation in sports , but also to his own willingness to explore and experiment beyond the confines of a lab or library, and in the most naturalistic environment possible for the project at hand. The rest of his body structure is proportionate as one would expect and apart from some slight scarring over his right knuckles he appears to be perfectly normal. His facial features are straight and young with a lightly tanned complexion that gives him a fairly soft look overall. Brandon’s bright sky-blue eyes are usually vibrant, attentive – almost never dulled by boredom or apathy – and instilled with the natural ability to pick up on the smallest of details before passing it onto his memory (even if Brandon himself doesn’t realize it). Likewise, his other senses are usually more acute and refined than the average person because of his instinctive want to attain as much information about an event or object as possible. Brandon’s hair is a light, almost sandy, shade of brown with a wavy look that spikes outwards seemingly at random. Perhaps funnily, he can’t ever remember getting his hair cut and to his knowledge it hasn’t grown in years. Not that it bothers him in the slightest of course, but for a short while a person’s genetic maximum hair length got allocated its own research time. Biography: Entry 1- The Prologue It’s been a while…a long time since I’ve written anything down like this. Life’s been a bit too hectic to really think about the past. Not that I really think about the past – like ever – unless I’m looking over notes or shifting through musty old tomes for research. Which is just it really; I suppose I only ever look at the past to learn more in the future. Just sitting here and jotting down my thoughts like this doesn’t serve a purpose – won’t help me in the long run. Not as far as I can see at any rate. Opening paragraphs aside I should probably go along with my introduction: My name is Brandon Cuthbert, twelve years old, and male. Some people would call me a scholar of sorts, but I truthfully abhor this title I am nothing but a child, sure a ridiculously bright child (for modesty is not one of my strong points), but a child nonetheless. Currently my family has quite the sizeable estate in Denton, New Jersey (and if I may confess I hate this town), but I suppose I cannot complain. My family being who they are had acquired a rather sizeable mansion in which no average person could ever hope to attain, especially the library, yes no one could doubt the amazingness of the library. Well, with my introduction done I suppose I should move onto detailing my history proper. Not that it’s long and glamorous (I honestly haven’t been around that long) but perhaps somebody will find it entertaining. Then again maybe not, but one can but live in hopes… Entry 2- Recollections My early childhood…I’m swamped with happy memories when I try and think back that far. I know the warm and fuzzy mental image is isn’t entirely true – I know that some of my memories aren’t my own and they’re simply fabrications that I’ve accepted as fact – but overall its probably its probably about right. Sure, the jigsaw is missing a few pieces here, there and that some of them have been squashed to fit, but it’s in the right order and it looks about right. Growing up was all about learning who I was and who I was supposed to be. Learning about what life expects of you, what other people expect of you, and what you expect of yourself. You didn’t second guess yourself as a child; everything you did was right unless someone bigger told you otherwise and if you broke something you’d bolt and no one would be the wiser…unless you got caught and then you’d break down into tears and put on a right sorry display and who knew? Perhaps the display was actually genuine… I think my parents always saw me as something of the black sheep in the family. I’d never ask for a “my first bicycle” it was always magnifying glasses, compasses (which were quite awesome when you were young), and the occasional knife. Why a knife you ask? Well, you can very well do field biology without a knife now can you. Biology you ask? Yes, biology – the cutting up of small furry woodland creatures to see how they tick and then experimenting with various curing methods for the pelts. Come to think of it I’ve still got a couple in my room – wall hangs and the like. I was home schooled by the time I was able to talk (my first word was at 11 months and I was able to speak semi-coherent sentences by eighteen) and I learned rather quickly I suppose. My natural curiosity got the better of me along with the fact that we lived on quite a wondrous patch of land in the Mid-West, maybe it was all the time I spent exploring the farm land that makes it seem so wondrous, but it did for me. Yes by seven years old I was rattling off facts and spending most of my time studying, nothing seemed more wondrous than spending your day in the library searching for obscure data, yes my childhood was amazing. Entry 3- The Move The move to New Jersey was quite dramatic for me. My father apparently had discovered some new software and was required to go the corporate headquarters of some company (I refuse to learn anything about my fathers business mostly because of the amount of strife it had caused me). But anyways we went to New Jersey when I was eight years old and I started off in a third grade class, guess how long it took for them to move me up? Three days. Yes, they said that I was way to educated to be in the third grade and future IQ tests showed that they where indeed correct (206 for those of you whom are naturally curious like myself) and more testing on knowledge revealed me to be at an 8th grade level. Yes, I was taken from the calm home schooling life to a life in middle school, it was quite the change. People would of course either scorn me, ostracize me, or simply become annoyances due to my so called “cuteness”. It was frustrating then and it is frustrating to this day. But, that is neither here nor there as I got older people began to stop mocking me (even though I am four to five years younger than my classmates) and I began to enjoy school again, that was till the suicide/murder (depending who you talked to, I personally find it more plausible for a successful actress to get murdered rather than commit suicide via weight issues, regardless it doesn’t matter) I’ve realized that life is short and I am relatively unknown, it is why that this must be preserved no matter what and it is why I shalt carry this in my book bag in case anything happens. Advantages: He is very observant and is also extremely well versed in two subjects that will no doubt help him at SOTF : biology and psychology as well as the more advanced fields of study that are related and similar to those two. He is an intellectual sponge and can hold things mentioned in passing in his mind forever. He is also physically fit (at least to the point where he isn’t “Not physically fit”) and can no doubt compete with the average SOTF student physically. Disadvantages: Standing at 5’2” he is not very intimidating physically, also there is the point that he is childish (despite his intellectual knowledge) to the point where he works soley with ideals and not practicality. In Brandon’s case curiosity didn’t just kill the cat…it gave him cement shoes and tossed him in the river or - to be blunt – forbidden fruit isn’t so forbidden by Brandon’s rather unethical standards. Not to say he doesn’t have morals, or to say he’s callous and uncaring, but more to say he can ignore his conscious…which by some people’s standards he does far too often, and Brandon has been the subject of more than one lecture about how important it is for both himself, and the people around him, that he not become some sort of mad scientist in the pursuit of his next piece of interesting research. He is also (depite his IQ) not very quick thinking, instead prefering to go with drawn out mental monologues in the hope of reaching an answer, of course in SOTF he might not have this chance. Number: 48 --- Assigned Weapon: XBOX controller with cord. Conclusion: B48 is indeed a genius, but we'll see if he can think his way out of SOTF... unlikely. He might be physically fit, but at 12 years old he is the youngest student on the island and the bigger kids are playing rough in this game. The above biography is as written by Slacker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Slacker, Megami '''Kills: Jonathan Michaels, Christian Cohen, Adam Amato Killed by: Sera Wingfield Collected Weapons: XBOX Controller (issued weapon), Saiga-12 Shotgun (from Jonathan Michaels, to Sera Wingfield)) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Brandon. In order from first to finish. *Fighting for Something You Already Lost *Where Rational Means Little and Life Means a Lot *Silence and Solitude Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brandon Cuthbert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students